peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Hide and Seek/Transcript
episode starts when the camera begins to zoom into [[Peppa Pig (character)|Peppa]'s living room. Peppa and George are playing while Daddy Pig is sitting in his chair reading the newspaper and Mummy Pig is sitting on the couch reading a book] Narrator: Peppa and George are playing hide and seek. It is George's turn to hide. He must quickly find some place to hide before Peppa finishes counting. Peppa:her eyes 1....2....3....4....5....6 hides under a small table in the living room Narrator: George has found some where to hide, just in time. Peppa: 8...9...10. here eyes Ready or not, here i come. Narrator: Peppa has to find where George is hiding. immediately finds George under the small table Peppa:him Found you. Narrator: Peppa has found George. Peppa: George, i could see you too easily. Narrator: Now it is Peppa's turn to hide. George: his eyes,trying to count 1... um... 3 Mommy:reading a book I'll help George to count. 1...2...3...4...5.Mommy Pig is counting, Peppa starts looking for a place to hide. She runs upstairs and into her and George's room. She empties all the toys from her toy bin and hides in the basket. ..6...7...8...9...10 Mommy: Ok George, open your eyes. opens his eyes Narrator: George has to find where Peppa is hiding. looks for Peppa under the same small table he hid under, but doesn't find her George: oh.... Narrator: Peppa isn't hiding under the table Daddy: Whispering George, have you thought of looking upstairs? runs upstairs and into his room, Peppa giggles and hides while George enters. George begins to look under the bed but he doesn't find Peppa Narrator: Peppa isn't under the bed. peaks her head out and snorts and laughs and ducks her head back into the basket. George turns around and see's nothing Narrator: What was that strange noise? then starts to look for Peppa behind the window curtains, but still does not find Peppa Narrator: Peppa isn't behind the curtain. peaks her head out again and snorts twice. George turns again and looks towards the basket Narrator: There is that strange noise again, what can it be? starts to giggle and George walks towards the basket. He looks in and Peppa pops out Peppa: Weee!! tags Peppa and they begin to giggle Narrator: George has found where Peppa is hiding. and George run back downstairs and into the living room where Daddy Pig and Mommy Pig are still sitting and reading Peppa: George found me! Now it's Daddy's turn to hide. Daddy: oh i think George should have another turn. jumps in excitement Peppa: But George isn't very good at hiding. Daddy: I'm sure he'll be better this time. Close your eyes and start counting. Peppa: her eyes and starts counting again 1...2... starts looking for a place to hide, but has once again hid himself under the same table he hid under last time Narrator: Oh Dear, Peppa will easily find George. Peppa: 3...4...5.... Daddy: to George George, come over here. crawls out from under the table and slowly walks to Daddy Pig Peppa: 8...9...10. her eyes Ready or not here i come! goes right towards the small table expecting to find George, but instead he is not under there Peppa: Oh? George isn't hiding under the table. but George always hides under the table. Daddy: have you thought of looking upstairs? Peppa: I know where he is! runs upstairs and into her room and starts to look in the toy basket she hid in George is in the toy basket. finds the toy basket empty Peppa: Oh. Narrator: George is not in the toy basket. Where can he be? walks down the stairs sad and back into the living room Narrator: Peppa cannot find George anywhere. Peppa: Daddy, I can't find George anywhere. Daddy: Oh dear, i wonder where he can be. laugh can be heard as Daddy Pigs newspaper starts to shake Daddy: Actually, I think there's something about George in this newspaper. laughs more as the newspaper shakes more. George pops out from behind Daddy Pigs newspaper Peppa: George! Found you! George Mommy: Oh George, that was a good place to hide. family begins to laugh together Narrator: George was hiding behind Daddy Pig's Newspaper all the time. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts